


[Podfic] The Saga of Bucky's Duck

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a rubber duck," Steve says. "To keep you company when you're taking a bath."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Saga of Bucky's Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Saga of Bucky's Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348912) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 00:07:03

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Saga%20of%20Bucky%27s%20Duck.mp3) (6.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Saga%20of%20Bucky%27s%20Duck.m4b) (3.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
